


Please Just Kiss Me

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “Please just kiss me,” he said, speaking fast and in a low voice.
Relationships: Wilhelm Wicki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Please Just Kiss Me

In retrospect, Lieutenant Aldo Raine thought, it hadn’t been his most brilliant moment. It had been, in fact, one of his most stupid. He knew, logically, that certain things couldn’t be foreseen, but it pissed him off all the same that he hadn’t been able to see this coming. He should have, he really, really should have. He shouldn’t have sent you on your own, he shouldn’t have done it, he had fucked up, and now you were paying the price.

When Stiglitz and Wicki came back, they both looked angry, and tired. Stiglitz had sat down as far away from the others as he could get away with, but Wicki had stood in front of Aldo, staring at him with barely contained rage. Aldo didn’t blame him. It was common knowledge (for everyone except you, it seemed) that Wilhelm Wicki had…well, a massive crush on you. He wasn’t particularly good at hiding it, but somehow you hadn’t noticed. And now Aldo had this Yeti staring at him with such disapproval he was sure if looks could kill, he would be long dead.

“What did you find out?” Aldo asked, taking out the tin of snuff he always carried around in his pocket. “Where did he take her?”

“To his house,” Wilhelm had answered. Each word dripping with anger, at Aldo, at the Nazi bastard that had gotten his hands on you, and at himself, for not being able to stop it.

“So you know where it is,” Aldo said, making Hugo scoff from behind him.

“We know where the fuck it is,” Hugo said. “But it’s going to take more than one of us to get inside.”

“And we are going,” Wicki said, almost snapping at Aldo even though he hadn’t spoken yet. “You can’t say no to this. Fuck that. We’re going to get in there and bring Y/N back here if it kills us.”

Aldo calmly pocketed the tin, and stood. “I never said we weren’t going to go and get her. Basterds, gather ‘round!”

–

Adolf Fischer was an officer in the Nazi party, that much you knew. His home was guarded, but not as heavily as you had expected it to be. He had seen you at the bar, gathering information for Aldo, dressed in a nice dress, and had made his move. For hours you had been attempting to leave, but everytime you tried he stopped you. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he had asked you to have a private drink with him. By that time, the bar was teeming with other officers and enlisted, and you couldn’t see any of the Basterds anywhere. It was better that way, if your cover got blown, they shouldn’t be anywhere near. You had drank a lot at Adolf’s insistence and were unsteady on your feet as he practically dragged you to his car.

Now the car had stopped, and you were very aware of how much at a disadvantage you were. You had a hidden pistol in your purse, and a knife strapped to your thigh, but what use was that against him and all the armed men in the premises? Your best chances, for now, rested on playing along until you found a way out of there.

–

Wilhelm Wicki wasn’t able to conceal himself as easily as the others. His stature made it hard to crouch behind a bush without being seen, but this time he had been lucky enough to find a pillar behind which to hide. From the other side of the garden he could see Stiglitz motioning to Andy. He peeked around the corner of the pillar and saw Smithson giving the go-ahead signal to Zimmerman. The Basterds moved in perfect synchrony, each taking a the guard closest to him and killing him as quickly and as quietly as possible. It was a residential area, and shots would be heard, so they had to rely on quieter weapons like knives, and in Hugo’s case, a wire.

Smithson gave another signal, and this time it was Andy’s turn. Wilhelm only had to wait for a couple of minutes before the lights in the house went out.

–

Suddenly, you were plunged in darkness. Acting on instinct, as this might be the only chance you got of turning the tide in your favour, you straddled Fischer. He only had time to gasp in surprise before you kissed him, and at the same time, pushed your knife deep inside him.

You stood in shaky legs, and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. Now you only had to find a way out of there. Then, you heard someone kick the door down. Panicked, you took your gun out from your purse, and took aim at the door. You weren’t going to be taken again, you’d much rather die.

When the door swung open, you almost sobbed in relief. Wicki crossed the room in three strides and wrapped his arms around you.

“Fuck,” you whispered, your heart beating frantically. “Fuck, Wil, I thought…”

“Come on,” he said, gently tugging you towards the door. “We don’t have time to talk, we gotta go.”

–

Back at the camp, you changed back into your uniform, and tossed the now blood-stained dress away. Aldo was making coffee, and Donny was bitching about it, telling him he was making it too watery again. Smithson was reading and underlining one of his books, while Stiglitz calmly cleaned his wire. Things were back to normal. Except for one thing. Wilhelm was looking at you with a strange expression on his face.

“What is it?” You asked him softly, trying to sound calm and comforting. He had looked scared when you’d embraced in Fischer’s living room. It made your heart hurt just to think of it. “Are you–”

“Please just kiss me,” he said, speaking fast and in a low voice.

Your expression softened, and you placed your hand on his knee. “Aren’t you going to buy me coffee first?”

Wicki laughed, and the tension on his shoulders ebbed away. “I’ll get you as much coffee as you want.”

You hummed approvingly, and then winked at him, leaned closer. “But only if you kiss me first.”

Wilhelm’s hand cupped your cheek as he brought you closer. “I can do that.”

And so he did.


End file.
